


Ouran At Hogwarts

by TheMGMouse



Series: Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: The story where the host finds themselves in the WIzarding World.
Series: Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588072
Kudos: 1





	Ouran At Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older story and I'm posting the first chapter how it was originally written.   
> Every story chapter after the first will be both longer and more detailed.   
> I hope that you enjoy this... it's one of my first crossovers 😬  
> Enjoys - Bananas-

The rain pounded softly on the window outside, in the empty and seemingly closed host club. Kyoya sighed and wrote in his black book until Tamaki burst in finally… they can start. 

“So, you can see, that the prices of sweets and the way that we’re spending. Adding this event to the club’s activities would not be bad.” Kyoya explained his idea for a bakery cosplay where they would also sell baked goods on the side that would not be made by the host club due to the lack of cooking skills - other than Haruhi who had no idea this plan was going on but would hate having to make everything herself. 

Tamaki nodded, “Hmm… I don’t think it’s such a good idea, you see… Kyoya, we should not charge the guests for something that we recently have as free. It’s not fair.” 

“True, Tamaki, but our club could go bankrupt else wise. And we’re hosting that gala later if you don’t remember?” Kyoya reminded. 

Tamaki blinked, “Yes… that’s true, but- still wouldn’t it be better to let the maidens choose themselves… or perhaps we could write play! Then we could gain money therefrom them that way- hey what’s that in the corner?” 

Kyoya sighed, this really was ridiculous, but he would answer his question as he didn’t really want to continue the rest of the story, “Now- 


End file.
